


Let's Talk

by inamorta



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamorta/pseuds/inamorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was about the fifth time Gerard had stayed for dinner at Frank's house, they were having some sort of pasta, when his father had set down his fork, wiped his mouth and stated overly calmly "Are you two intimate together?" Gerard nearly choked on his angel hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

It had been four months, four blissful months since Frank had introduced Gerard to his parents as his boyfriend. They had been so accepting, even though they had never thought their son was gay. They had invited Gerard for dinner and let him visit Frank when he got the flu.Frank should have known all good things come to an end.  
It was about the fifth time Gerard had stayed for dinner at Frank's house, they were having some sort of pasta, when his father had set down his fork, wiped his mouth and stated overly calmly "Are you two intimate together?" Gerard nearly choked on his angel hair.  
"Dad!" Frank exclaimed, his fork clattering to his plate. His parents had never asked him something like that, wasn't it crossing some sort of boundary? "Don't you think that's a conversation to.. not have over dinner!?" He could hear his own heart beat in his ears. If he was honest right now, they were 'intimate'. They hadn't gone all the way, not that Frank hadn't tried, because Gerard was too shy. But they had definitely done some things in Gerard's basement that he didn't want his parents to know about.  
Linda Iero, voice of reason, put on a smile. "Frank, we're just a bit concerned for you and Gerard." She smiled at Gerard, who was turning inferno red and staring straight down at his plate. Frank felt so bad, Gerard's parents would never do this to them. "We just know that as teenage boys you have certain urges. What your father is getting at is that we want you to be safe." Now Frank was staring at his plate. His parents already had the sex talk with him in eight grade, that was enough embarrassment to last a lifetime.  
Gerard was the one to respond, shockingly, "Uh, I'm sorry to have given you the wrong idea but I'm not trying anything immoral with your son." he chanced a small glance at Frank and smiled, it really wasn't a lie.  
"Oh, I beg to differ." Of course Frank's dad did, of fucking course. "To be technical this entire arrangement is immoral. I've let it go on, against my better judgement, but I would like to be sure my son isn't coerced into something inappropriate You have to see where I'm coming from Gerard, you are older than my son and he seems to be quite infatuated with you. You could persuade him into something...unsavory." Frank's jaw dropped to the table. No offense to Gerard, but he wasn't exactly on the sexual prowl.  
His parent's logic blew his mind. "That's not how it is at all!" He cried out before he could think about it. "Gerard is never the one to push things!" The look his mother gave him after that made him shut up, he could practically feel the heat radiating from Gerard's blush now.  
"Now Frank, you have to understand our concern, there are a lot of things that must be discussed before you two consummate your relationship." Gerard made a half choked sound that everyone seemed to ignore. "Just because neither of you can conceive doesn't mean you shouldn't talk about protection or-"  
"Mom we talked about all of this already, I know what I'm doing." The look his father shot Frank let him know he had used a poor choice of words. "I mean, not what I'm doing. What I would be doing. If we did anything, but Gerard doesn't..." It was probably a good time for Frank to shut up now, so he just snapped his mouth shut. His parents took that as their cue to continue their assault. Frank tried to send Gerard a small apologetic smile but it seemed he was intent on boring a hole through his plate with his eyes.  
It seemed like hours had dragged on with his parents ongoing commentary. The worst of it was that they weren't even going on about abstinence, they just wanted the sex to be safe. Apparently that required that Frank get the privilege to hear his mother repeatedly say 'lubrication' and that isn't something he'll ever be able to forget, no matter how hard he tries. With a final awkward throat clearing from his father, Frank and Gerard are excused from the table.  
They don't waste time climbing the stairs and just staring at each other once they get into Frank's room. What exactly is there to say after that? "I'm sorry." Is all Frank can think of. Gerard shook his head, sitting on the edge of Frank's bed. He thought the whole talk would put him off sex for a while but Frank couldn't help that Gerard just looked so cute when he was thoughtful.  
Frank was about to walk over and maybe, maybe not, kiss the blank stare off Gerard's face when he looked up and said "Do you think they did research?"


End file.
